Kate's Castle
by MajorSamanthaCarter
Summary: An unexpected story. C/B - what else? fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Cheers and applause came from the audience as Richard Castle stepped up to the microphone, ready to give his customary speech and book reading at the official launch party for his 6th Nikki Heat book. As he cleared his throat, the tumult died down and everyone watched him expectantly.

"As many of you know, this is an important day for me," he began, "but not for the reasons that most of you think. Today is the birthday of the incredible Kate Beckett –" here he paused to look behind him at the now very embarrassed detective as the audience cheered again – "and, as a special treat for her I thought that I would tell you a new, very different story, instead of my normal book reading."

Turning behind him once more, he got glares from both his ex-wife/publisher and his favourite detective; the former wondering what the hell he was doing ("This wasn't planned!") and the latter because he had just embarrassed her in front of about a hundred people.

He sent them both his trademark grin-and-wink and turned back to the audience.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome, witty, bestselling author living in New York," he started – and he could practically _feel_ Beckett rolling her eyes behind him. "He had everything a man could want: a charming and beautiful family, money, good looks, and charm. But one day, he realised that he couldn't write anymore. He had lost his muse.

"This was a big problem for him, because his publisher kept harassing him to write more. Soon, though, he found a new muse when a murderer started copying his books. This muse came in the form of a beautiful, intelligent, kick-ass detective named Kate Beckett." He motioned behind him for Beckett to stand up. As the audience applauded (again), she moved to stand next to him, a bemused look on her face. He didn't look at her, though; just continued his story.

"The writer was ecstatic that he had a new story to write, and got permission from the mayor, who was a good friend of his, to follow the beautiful detective around when she was working.

"He followed her everywhere for a long time. She hated him at first because he was so annoying, but eventually they became friends, and she didn't mind so much that he followed her around. Complications in their relationship arose, and were overcome, until the handsome writer woke up one day to discover that he had fallen completely in love with the beautiful detective.

"The writer wasn't quite sure what to think of this, because he had never fallen in love before. Eventually, however, after much consideration and prompting from their friends and family, he got up the courage to ask her out, and she agreed.

"They went on a lot more dates, to many different places, and he gradually fell more and more in love with her and she – hopefully – with him," he sent a quick, hopeful grin to his left, where Kate stood, "until he found that only one course of action was available, because he realised that he couldn't ever live without her and wanted her to be his forever.

"So, on her birthday, almost a year since their first date, the handsome writer asked the beautiful detective if she would marry him and spend the rest of her life with him, and promised her that he would never, ever leave her…"

Richard Castle knelt in front of Kate Beckett, pulling a little navy blue box out of his jacket pocket and opening it in one fluid motion, to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Then, speaking so only she could hear him without the microphone, he continued his sentence;

"…like so many others did before." He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she stared back, still stunned and not sure how to react.

"Marry me, Kate?" he asked.

A grin spread across her face as for once, not caring about the hundred-or-so people watching, she kissed him passionately. Breaking away, she looked at him and that old evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Will you stop following me at work?"

Grinning his special Castle grin, he winked.

"Never."

They kissed again, and the audience cheered as he slipped the ring onto her finger. None of them had heard what they said to each other, but it could only have been good.

Yes, this is pure fluff. Deal. ^^ there is more to come, but it may not come soon. I just need you guys to remind me to keep writing! :) So REVIEW!

:D MSC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bride, looking exquisite in a white shimmering gown, stood up and tapped her glass. As the members of the reception quietened down, she glanced to her left at her husband, experiencing a shiver of delight as she did so – she could call him that now! And he looked ridiculously handsome in that suit… but enough. Distractions, distractions…

She cleared her throat and everyone watched expectantly; generally the bride wouldn't make a speech. Then again, since when had Kate Beckett – whoops, Castle – been one for following tradition?

"I know it's not usually the bride that makes the speech," she began, "but I thought I would make an exception, because I have a story to tell you all.

"Once upon a time, there was a detective. She lived for her job, and despite being female, she was considered one of the best detectives in New York. However, she had no life; she lived alone and was scared of having a serious relationship with anyone because she was still nursing the hurt from the death of her mother, 20 years ago.

"But then she met a man, who changed everything. His name was Richard Castle, and he was a witty, handsome and extremely annoying author who had taken it into his head to follow her around on the job under the pretense of her being his 'muse'." Here, the aforementioned man put his hand to his heart in the act of being shot down. His new wife pointedly ignored him.

"He was the first person she'd met who could see right through her; he waved away the carefully placed barriers around her heart, knocking down in an instant what had taken her twenty years to build up.

"At first, he drove her berserk, as he followed her around –" the audience laughed at this, and Castle again looked hurt – "and tried to do her job for her. But after a while, she found that she didn't mind his constant flirting, and that having him around made her job that much brighter. They had solved a lot of cases together, and become good friends in the process. And when she realised that she _liked_ his flirting and the way he could read her and the way he always understood what she was thinking – sometimes better than she did – she discovered that she had fallen in love with the one man she swore was the last man on earth she could ever grow to like.

"At first she was in denial, resisting all attempts by their friends to get them together, but then, when he finally asked her out, she found that she couldn't resist any longer.

"They went on many more dates after that first one, and she found herself wishing that this could last forever. She was happy, for the first time in a long time, and she wasn't alone anymore. So, when he asked her to marry him, she said yes.

"And now, this detective is still wishing that this happiness will last forever – but for once, she thinks that maybe it will."

As Kate Castle sat down, the audience applauded and then cheered as her husband kissed her passionately. Several wolf whistles were heard, and one person even yelled,

"Get a room!" at this, they broke apart and Rick Castle stood up to make his speech.

"Well," he started, "For once, I don't know how to follow that! But I must say, the bridesmaids were looking absolutely gorgeous today…"

As he continued the traditional wedding speech, Lanie turned to Esposito beside her.

"She's changed a lot."

Ryan butted in from the other side of Esposito.

"You can say that again. This time last year, she would have died before saying something like that."

All three nodded, looking towards Kate and Rick, watching them share an occasional loving glance.

Lanie spoke again.

"That man's good for her."

**Well, there you have it. Not so sure about the last few lines, but oh well. I wanted to get this out of the way. Iike it? I gotta say, Castle fans are the nicest – I get double the reviews and such for these stories than for any others! **** thanks, guys. **


End file.
